Happiness is a sad song
by Lili59
Summary: Petite fiction en quatre chapitres qui met en scène le triangle amoureux Chuck / Blair / Nate à la fin de la saison 2. Plus d'infos dans la première page!
1. Avertissement et présentation

**Avertissement :** cette fic, à commencer par sa présentation ci-dessous, est une succession de **spoilers de la saison 2**. Que celles et ceux qui veulent conserver le mystère s'enfuient à toutes jambes… Et pour les autres : continuez !

**Présentation :** cette petite fiction se passe **à la fin de ce que devrait être le 2x25** selon les spoilers : Blair et Nate ont été sacrés roi et reine de promo, tandis que Chuck a tenu sa promesse en ne s'approchant plus de Blair pour la laisser aller de l'avant.

La fic sera découpée en quatre chapitres, le titre de chacune d'elle s'inspirant d'une chanson qui illustre l'ambiance de la scène !

En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment et que vous prendrez le temps de laisser éventuellement un petit message pour me faire part de vos impressions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 – Those three words are (not) said enough**

A l'autre bout de la salle, perchée sur l'estrade, Blair rayonnait. Les mains plaquées contre sa poitrine, elle empêchait son cœur d'exploser de joie. A ses côtés, Penelope, les lèvres pincées de jalousie, plaça la couronne sur les cheveux bouclés, relevés en un doux chignon élaboré. Fermant les yeux un instant, Chuck retourna dans le passé : lui fourrant sa tête dans la chevelure opulente, enivré par l'odeur de jasmin qui s'en dégageait ; elle enroulant sa jambe autour de son bassin, poussant un soupir d'extase lorsqu'il mordillait le creux de son oreille…

Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours là, radieuse. Mais elle n'était plus seule : Nate, son roi, l'avait rejointe sur scène et l'enlaçait désormais. Ils exposaient leur bonheur aux yeux et aux sus de tous. Blair posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche, se tourna de trois quart, posant pour les photographes. Chuck savait très exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, cette jouissance née de la victoire face au défi que l'on s'est lancé. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Blair et Chuck, Chuck et Blair… C'était du pareil au même.

Et ce soir, lui aussi avait remporté son pari, lui aussi pouvait trinquer à la victoire. La victoire la plus difficile de toute sa vie. La plus douloureuse aussi. Mais une victoire.

*****

Une semaine plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers le comptoir du _Russian Tea Room_, il était prêt à tout lui dire. Qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'avait toujours aimée. Qu'il avait seulement trop peur de la perdre, de souffrir, pour l'avouer. La gorge serrée, le cœur battant la chamade, il lui avait proposé un verre, avait ri bêtement à sa plaisanterie. Oui, bêtement. Il était stupide. Les papillons voletaient follement dans son ventre. Il avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à la confession ultime, mais elle l'avait pris de court :

- Non moi d'abord. Nate attend que je lui donne une réponse…

Au simple nom de Nate, son cœur s'était retourné.

- J'en ai entendu parler, s'était-il borné à dire.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre de toute façon ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'en empêche ?

Les papillons avaient repris leur course effrénée. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Se pouvait-il que ses sentiments soient toujours là, parfaitement intacts, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit … ou tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ? Allait-elle lui redire qu'elle l'aimait ? Et si tel était le cas, trouverait-il la force de lui répondre ?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à sa question avant que tu aies répondu à la mienne…

Il avait baissé la tête. Elle n'allait donc pas lui parler de ses sentiments à elle. Elle voulait qu'il parle de ses sentiments à lui… Il était encore prêt à le faire quelques minutes plus tôt, en entrant dans ce salon de thé. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il soudain piégé ?

- Celle que je t'ai posée il y a une éternité… Où en sommes-nous Chuck ?

Il avait hoché la tête, le regard obstinément baissé, effrayé par ce qu'il verrait s'il se décidait à plonger dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. La sensation de piège avait laissé place à un autre sentiment, encore plus désagréable : la culpabilité. Encore une fois c'était elle qui devait faire le premier pas vers lui. Il fallait que ça cesse. Maintenant.

- Blair…

- L'automne dernier, tu as dit que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, l'avait-elle interrompu. Et je t'ai cru. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller de l'avant, tu es là, agissant comme…

- Agissant comme quoi ?

Sa voix avait été plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il ne lui en voulait pas à elle, il s'en voulait à lui. La culpabilité de ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre… Et quelque part, il la provoquait aussi. Comment pouvait-elle douter ? Elle le connaissait. Elle aurait dû savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

- Comme…

Allait-elle le dire ? Allait-elle dire à sa place les mots qu'il avait tant rechignés à prononcer ? Avait-elle compris ?

- Peut-être que tu veux que je sois aussi malheureuse que tu ne l'es…

- Je ne souhaiterais jamais ça à quiconque. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

C'est en prononçant ces mots qu'il s'était rendu compte de leur véracité. Oui, la voir heureuse était ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout. Plus encore que la posséder. Plus encore que son propre bonheur.

- Alors regarde au fond de ton âme -que tu possèdes, je le sais- et dis-moi que ce que tu ressens pour moi est réel … ou si ce n'est qu'un jeu. Si c'est réel, nous nous arrangerons, tous ensemble. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je t'en prie Chuck, laisse-moi partir.

Elle avait nerveusement essuyé la larme qui avait roulé le long de sa joue, ses yeux embués de larmes tentant encore de donner le change. Mais il ne s'y était pas trompé : elle refusait le mélodrame, mais elle souffrait. Elle souffrait, à cause de lui. Encore.

Et à cet instant, il avait compris : jamais, jamais il ne pourrait la rendre heureuse. Blair avait, tout comme lui, besoin d'un pilier. Mais il n'était pas un pilier, il n'était qu'un château de cartes, prêt à s'effondrer à la moindre bourrasque. Et un jour, il l'entraînerait dans sa chute.

« Pas elle… » avait-il simplement pensé.

Revêtant à son tour un costume de nonchalance, il avait menti :

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu…

Les coins de la bouche maquillée s'étaient légèrement affaissés, mais il avait tenu bon, continuant :

- Je déteste perdre. Tu es libre de partir.

- Merci, avait-elle dit avec un pauvre sourire.

*** **

Ce sourire… Il lui avait fendu le cœur.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que le bal de promo touchait à sa fin, alors que la princesse avait retrouvé son sourire d'antan, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait gagné : elle était heureuse, enfin. Et plus rien n'empêcherait cet état. Pas même son égoïsme. Pas même la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre alors qu'elle s'exhibait au bras d'un autre.

Soudain, le sourire de Blair s'évapora. Elle commença à scruter la salle, son regard allant follement de droite à gauche, en quête d'un objet ou d'une personne inconnu. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Chuck Bass, adossé à un pilier au fond de la salle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son corps se détendit et un large sourire éclaira son visage. Un sourire différent. Pas celui de la victoire. Un autre, plus mystérieux… Celui qu'elle avait quelquefois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Il leva son verre en sa direction, portant un toast silencieux à sa réussite. La brunette éclata de rire, et lui décocha un clin d'œil complice. Ce clin d'œil… C'est ce qui l'acheva.

Il avala d'un trait le fond de son verre de whisky et, sans plus la regarder, fit volte-face. Un seul regard, et il craquerait. Il ne fallait pas. Il fallait tenir, sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il sentit le regard de Blair le suivre jusqu'à la porte.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 – Ouch I have lost myself again**

Assise sur les marches menant à la salle de bal, Blair réprima un frémissement. La nuit était fraîche pour un mois de juin, et elle resserra un peu plus le long manteau noir qui recouvrait sa robe de soirée. Elle retira la couronne finement ciselée de ses cheveux, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches de son chignon, et l'observa.

Elle avait gagné. L'affaire Poppy résolue, elle avait pu se concentrer sur son objectif ultime : être élue reine de promo. Cette couronne, elle l'avait souhaitée plus tout. Elle était la porte de sortie admirable dont elle avait besoin après l'année catastrophique qui s'était écroulée : elle n'irait jamais à Yale, cruel revers du destin dont tous les lycéens s'étaient délectés grâce à Gossip Girl. Mais ce soir, elle avait eu sa revanche : on ne se souviendrait pas de Blair Waldorf comme de la fille qui n'était pas allée à Yale. Non, elle resterait dans les mémoires en tant que reine de la promo 2008-2009, en tant que celle qui avait définitivement conquis le cœur d'un des partis les plus en vue de New York : Nathaniel Archibald, futur étudiant à Colombia. Un signe de reconnaissance, une gloire ultime. Elle avait réussi.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si… Si quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était difficile de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Un mélange de douleur et de colère. Une impression de défaite, plutôt que de victoire. Et, enveloppant tout cela, une tristesse incommensurable.

En y réfléchissant, cette émotion n'était pas si étrangère… Elle l'avait déjà ressentie, une fois : à l'automne dernier, lorsque Chuck lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas former un couple. Oui, cette sensation d'échec, cette impression de passer à côté du « quelque chose » de sa vie… C'était exactement ça.

Mais Chuck ne voulait pas d'elle, il jouait. Il avait été très clair. Inutile de ressasser. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, fallait-il que cette impression revienne ce soir, alors qu'elle avait désormais tout pour être heureuse ?

Parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

La réponse lui était parvenue à la vitesse de l'éclair, telle une évidence. Oui, que Chuck veuille d'elle ou non, ce n'était pas la question. Cela ne changeait rien.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle pouvait jouer la comédie autant qu'elle le voulait, tenter de reprendre ses occupations d'autrefois, se battre pour faire renaître un amour mort il y a déjà longtemps… Elle pouvait s'évertuer à faire revenir l'ancienne Blair, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle n'était plus cette Blair-là. Elle avait souffert, elle avait changé. Et son ancienne vie lui était aussi étrangère que ne le serait une vie à Brooklin. Elle se mentait à elle-même, et ce depuis des semaines. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle avait peur de regarder la vérité en face : ces trophées, cette couronne et Nate, n'étaient que des leurres qu'elle s'imposait à elle-même.

Dans quelques heures, le lycée serait terminé. Une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à elle. Allait-elle s'évertuer à reprendre cette ancienne vie, cette existence rassurante, si bien rôdée, ou bien allait-elle prendre un nouveau départ, vers un inconnu effrayant ? Oserait-elle insérer un nouveau film dans son lecteur DVD, un film dont elle ne connaissait pas la fin ? Un film qui lui faisait peur d'avance… Mais un film qui la ferait vibrer aussi, où elle découvrirait des scènes inédites, de nouvelles émotions…

- Hé, Blair !

La brunette se retourna et sourit à sa meilleure amie. Serena s'assit à côté d'elle, sa robe abricot s'échappant de son manteau.

- Ca ne va pas hein ? continua la jolie blonde.

Blair se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de parler. Serena lui lança un long regard, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sourit tristement et, au lieu de la questionner, sortit son portable de la poche de son manteau.

- Il est temps de faire un choix Blair.

Blair la regarda un instant, opina du chef, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Serena comprit le message sous-jacent, et tapa quelques mots sur son téléphone :

_« Besoin de te voir, d'aller de l'avant. Je te rejoins chez toi. B. »_

Elle tendit alors le téléphone à Blair, qui s'en empara avec un profond soupir.

Oui, c'était exactement ça : aller de l'avant… Serena avait tout compris. Peut-être plus qu'elle-même d'ailleurs. Car comment vous y prenez-vous, vous, pour avancer lorsque votre ancienne vie ne vous correspond plus … mais que la nouvelle ne veut pas de vous ?

Encore une fois, l'évidence la frappa. Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix possible, et elle le savait. Il avait juste fallu que quelqu'un la force à ouvrir les yeux, à accepter la réalité des choses. Et elle ne pouvait plus reculer, son bonheur en dépendait.

Elle navigua dans le répertoire, trouva le destinataire recherché. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Serena, qui acquiesça de la tête. Elle appuya sur la touche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut une confirmation : son message était bien parvenu à Nathaniel Archibald.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – Save your soul before you're too far gone**

Bl

air jeta un coup d'œil sur le salon. Nate la laissa découvrir par elle-même le canapé d'angle, la petite table basse en verre, et sur le mur opposé, le home-cinema dernier cri. Derrière lui, la porte de la cuisine, d'où s'échappait un rayon de lumière, était restée entrouverte.

- Tu aimes ?

Blair se retourna et sourit.

- Beaucoup. Ca te ressemble : sobre et élégant...

-Quel compliment ! rigola Nate. Attends de voir la chambre...

Son rire s'évanouit aussitôt : Blair s'était à nouveau rembruni.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blair ?

Il s'installa sur le canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit, mais sans croiser son regard. Tout à coup anxieux, il saisit sa main et lui parla de sa voix la plus douce :

- Parle-moi s'il te plaît... J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir. Tu es passée de l'euphorie la plus complète à la déprime la plus totale. Et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi... Tu t'es juste enfuie.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Blair déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait l'air totalement perdu.

- Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mon portable est dans la poche de ma veste, dans ma chambre. Pourquoi, c'est important ?

- Non, pas vraiment...

Un silence lourd s'installa.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer... amorça Blair en relevant la tête.

- Et si tu commençais par le début ? lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies ressenti ce soudain « besoin de réfléchir » ?

Blair poussa un soupir et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

- Tout à l'heure, lorsque nous étions sur scène, je jubilais. Tu le sais, ce titre me tenait à cœur... Et l'obtenir était quelque chose de merveilleux. Jusqu'à ce que...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Nate fronça les sourcils : il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire pour provoquer un tel revirement de situation... Ils étaient là, sur l'estrade, posant devant les photographes, quand...

C'est alors qu'il comprit. C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que tu ne partageais pas ce moment avec la bonne personne...

Surprise, Blair fit volte-face. Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant. Blair finit par baisser la tête.

- Oui... avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Nate se pinça les lèvres. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le vidant de toute pensée rationnelle, le vidant tout court.

- A un moment, reprit la jeune fille, j'ai croisé notre reflet dans un des miroirs de la salle. C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris pleinement conscience que c'était toi qui te tenais là, à mes côtés. Et, pour une raison que je n'ai pas tout de suite comprise, j'ai paniqué. Vraiment. Une panique incontrôlable... Et mon premier réflexe a été de chercher Chuck.

Nate serra le poing.

- Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, je me suis soudain sentie ... apaisée. Et puis tout à coup, sans aucune raison, il est parti. Et alors... Je me suis sentie perdue.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie ? Pour lui courir après ?

- Non !

Elle avait crié, presque offusquée.

- Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Chuck...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. C'est de moi dont il s'agit.

Elle marqua une pause et l'observa. Elle remarqua sans doute sa mine déconfite, car elle se pinça les lèvres et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il la laissa lui prendre la main, trop bouleversé pour protester.

- Nate... Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Toi et moi... Ca ne marche pas. Je me raccroche à toi comme à une bouée. Tu es un garçon extraordinaire, tu m'épaules... Tu m'as sauvée de la noyade lorsque j'ai voulu détruire ce qu'il me restait de vie...

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Non. Enfin pas de la manière que tu voudrais, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire désolé.

Elle avait l'air sincère. Et elle avait l'air de souffrir aussi. Pas pour elle. Bizarrement, une certaine forme de sérénité s'échappait d'elle cette nuit... Non, elle souffrait pour lui, elle regrettait d'avoir à lui imposer tout cela. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme il le voulait, mais il était vrai qu'elle l'aimait quand même ... à la manière de Blair Waldorf.

Elle avait changé, Chuck avait raison. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? «_ Je veux dire que tu es idiot de vouloir qu'elle soit autre chose que ce qu'elle est déjà. Et de toute façon Blair a changé... »_ Et il avait rajouté autre chose aussi, entre deux gorgées de whisky : _« Maintenant tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui croie en elle... »_

- Vous avez tort tous les deux, déclara-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

Blair fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Tous les deux ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Peu importe... Mais tu sembles croire que c'est moi qui t'aie sauvée de la noyade. C'est faux. Quand tu as essayé de t'autodétruire, après la révocation de Yale, c'est toi qui as fait ce choix. Et quand tu as décidé d'arrêter, ça a été ton choix aussi.

- Oui mais tu m'as aidée.

- Mais peu importe ! s'écria Nate. Ca aurait pu être moi comme n'importe qui d'autre Blair ! J'étais juste au bon endroit, au bon moment. C'est tout... Tu avais déjà envie de tourner la page, tu avais juste besoin d'assumer cette envie. Tu t'es sauvée toute seule...

La jeune fille baissa la tête, pensive. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Nate put faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. La colère avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Chuck, il avait cru que tout avait recommencé, qu'ils l'avaient trahi une fois encore. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et sa colère s'était évanouie. Il était seulement ... triste. Triste de la voir ainsi. Elle aimait Chuck, mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque. En fait, elle ressentait très exactement ce que lui ressentait en ce moment-même : ils aimaient tous deux quelqu'un qui ne les aimait pas en retour.

- C'est amusant... murmura-t-elle soudain.

Nate pencha la tête, attentif.

- Ce que tu dis rejoint un peu la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, quand je réfléchissais... Au début, je me sentais comme ... tiraillée. Oui c'est ça, tiraillée. Je me demandais lequel de vous choisir, et je me rendais compte aussi qu'aucun de mes choix ne me conduirait au bonheur. Et c'est alors que j'ai compris une chose : je me trompais complètement de question.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je me demandais lequel choisir, lequel me rendrait heureuse... Alors qu'en fait ce n'est pas ça, aucun de vous ne le peut, et pour une raison très simple : le bonheur ne se trouve pas dans l'autre, il n'est pas une succession de bons moments partagés. Non... Le bonheur, c'est quelque chose qu'on trouve en soi.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- Nate...

Elle hésita, puis se lança :

- J'aime Chuck. Je suis désolée, mais je n'y peux rien. Même le fait que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproques n'y change rien. Mais tu sais... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable ce soir. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, tout en sachant que lui ne ressentait rien pour moi, j'ai tout de même été heureuse, l'espace d'un instant. Parce que le simple fait de l'aimer me procure du bonheur. Alors, peut-être que je suis complètement folle, mais je crois que la seule manière pour moi d'être heureuse, c'est d'accepter la réalité, et de ne plus lutter contre elle. Même si cette réalité ne mène à rien. C'est en refusant ce que je suis que je suis malheureuse.

- Donc en fait tu choisis...

- D'être seule, conclut Blair. Oui.

- Mais, si tu l'aimes, tu...

- Peu importe Nate ! Lui ne m'aime pas. Et je ne vais pas t'utiliser pour l'oublier. Tu mérites mieux que ça... Tu trouveras mieux que ça, j'en suis certaine.

Elle se leva, ramassant au passage son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ? l'arrêta Nate.

Elle se retourna légèrement.

- Tu dis que ton bonheur ne dépend pas de Chuck... Mais si tu étais avec lui, tu serais tout de même plus heureuse que tu ne l'es cette nuit, non ?

Blair sourit tristement.

- Disons qu'il serait sans doute plus facile de trouver en moi le bonheur, si Chuck était à mes côtés...

Elle sortit à pas feutrés, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. La sensation de vide s'estompa peu à peu, laissant place à une nouvelle résolution. Il se leva et pénétra dans la cuisine. S'emparant d'un des deux verres encore pleins sur la table, il l'avala d'un trait.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour la rattraper... murmura-t-il.

Le visage blême, Chuck secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 – It's, ho, so quiet and so peaceful until…**

Le chauffeur de taxi, couvert de sueur, s'empara de la dernière valise et se gratta la tête, songeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la brunette vêtue d'une drôle de robe verte à ses côtés, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il referma le coffre, rempli à ras bord, et alla placer le paquet sur le siège passager. Il s'essuya le front et lorgna la bouteille d'eau fraîche qui l'attendait à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- On peut y aller ma p'tite dame ?

Blair acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête en direction de l'hôtel particulier qu'elle ne retrouverait que deux mois plus tard. Deux mois… Une éternité. Il ne lui en faudrait pas moins pour faire le point sur cette dernière année, pour parvenir à tourner la page et à avancer. Elle imaginait déjà les longues balades dans les vignobles beaujolais, à réfléchir seule ou en compagnie de son père. Elle l'avait tant déçu… Mais elle lui prouverait qu'elle avait changé. Pas pour lui. Pour elle.

Partir en France n'était pas une fuite, elle en était convaincue. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois où sa relation avec Nate avait volé en éclats à cause de Chuck, à cette nuit où Serena l'avait retenue et encouragé à se battre. Non, cette fois elle n'était pas victime, elle était actrice. C'était elle qui avait décidé de s'octroyer ces quelques semaines de réflexion et de répit, avant de revenir.

Car oui, elle reviendrait. Ici, à New York. Elle irait à la fac. Elle retrouverait sans doute quelques uns de ses anciens camarades au hasard des rues de Manhattan. Mais elle ne souffrirait plus. Non, elle ne le permettrait pas. Durant l'été, elle aurait fait son deuil de sa vie lycéenne. Elle aurait tourné la page, et serait déterminée à être heureuse. Aurait-t-elle oublié Chuck ? Peu importait… Un jour ou l'autre, ce serait le cas. Enfin il fallait l'espérer… En tout cas elle ne le chercherait pas. Elle ne le chercherait plus. Il fallait avancer…

-Mam'zelle ?

Blair se retourna et sourit au chauffeur, qui s'était déjà installé derrière le volant du véhicule jaune.

- Je suis prête…

Elle s'assit à l'arrière et, un sourire serein aux lèvres, attacha la ceinture de sécurité. Oui, elle était fin prête à vivre ce que la vie lui réservait…


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue - … you fall even more in love **

La portière du taxi s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Tu comptais partir sans dire au revoir ?

Blair tourna brutalement la tête vers l'inconnu, même si ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire : cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue parmi mille. Ce mélange de rocaille et sensualité…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chuck ?

Prononcer son prénom lui brûla la gorge. Il était bien là, son bras tendu sur le toit de la voiture, à moitié penché vers elle, les yeux pétillants, ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant aux lèvres…

- Je viens te souhaiter bon voyage…

La boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre s'évanouit aussitôt. Comme une idiote, elle s'était pris l'espace d'un espace à espérer. Crétine… _« Ce n'était qu'un jeu »_, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Son estomac s'embrasa une fois encore, mais de colère et de douleur cette fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui impose ça ?

- Merci, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide. Si tu voulais bien refermer la portière maintenant, j'ai un avion qui m'attend…

- Je n'ai pas fini.

Le feu dans son ventre se transforma en un véritable incendie. Comment ça, il n'avait pas fini ? Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait partir, aller de l'avant, et voilà que maintenant c'était qui lui revenait en arrière, qui recommençait leur petit jeu ? Elle ne le permettrait pas… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

*** **

L'odeur de jasmin lui parvint aussitôt, entêtante, enivrante… En relevant la tête, il vit que ses lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Blair. Celle-ci ne respirait plus. Lui non plus, à bien y regarder. Il déglutit, prit une inspiration et se pencha un peu plus.

*** **

Blair entendit un mystérieux « clic ». Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, elle n'eut que le temps de voir la ceinture de sécurité déclipsée avant de se sentir projetée en dehors de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-elle en se débattant.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas fini, déclara posément Chuck, sa main la bloquant fermement contre le taxi.

- Eh bien moi j'en ai fini ! hurla-t-elle. Laisse-moi partir !

- Non. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

La détermination dans sa voix était sans appel. Elle arrêta de se débattre, et plongea dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. Qu'est-ce que…

*** **

Il avait chaud. Vraiment trop chaud. Sa gorge était sèche, comme si son corps tout entier refusait de laisser passer les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Mais il ne céderait pas à la peur, à la panique même. Que risquait-il ? Il y a six jours encore, il l'avait entendue dire que son cœur lui était dévolu. Et puis, il y avait cette évidence... Ils étaient _« Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck »_. Le rappel de ces mots le fit sourire…

*** **

- Tu te rappelles Blair ? « Où que tu ailles, je voudrais être là pour toi. »

La brunette ouvrit la bouche, tourna la tête prestement. Oh que oui elle s'en rappelait. Ce fameux jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il lui avait tourné le dos… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui rappelle cet épisode humiliant ? Les règles du jeu avaient-elles changé ? Fallait-il désormais que ce soit à celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, folle de rage. Alors il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, il l'avait cherché…

Elle tourna la tête en sa direction et le mitrailla du regard.

- Je te conseillerais de bien réfléchir avant de continuer… Tu sais déjà comment la scène se termine.

*** **

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce que… Cette phrase… Elle était un avertissement. S'il prononçait les trois mots qu'elle lui avait dits ce jour-là, elle imiterait l'attitude qu'il avait eue alors : elle monterait dans le taxi et s'en irait. Ce ne serait que justice…

Toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle, qu'il avait en lui, s'évapora. Sans même y réfléchir, il desserra son étreinte autour du bras de Blair, laissant néanmoins sa main où elle était. Elle ne bougea pas, le toisant du regard. Bluffait-elle ? Non. Ou peut-être que si.

Oh et puis peu importait ! Elle avait raison : on se rend malheureux soi-même, en refusant d'être ce que l'on est. Et il ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait plus… Il voulait être en paix. Et avec elle, si possible… Il ne fuirait pas, pas cette fois. Il avait compris la leçon.

- Je m'en fiche.

Sa main quitta le bras féminin, descendit le long du buste galbé. Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcourut lorsque sa main effleura le contour de la poitrine, avant de s'arrêter sur les hanches. Il passa son bras autour de ses reins, et la rapprocha de lui.

- Je t'aime Blair.

*** **

Elle resta comme tétanisée. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Non… Le regard qu'il lui lançait à l'instant ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle y lisait tant de choses : de la peur, du défi … et une certaine forme d'espoir. Le regard qu'elle-même avait sans doute eu quelques mois auparavant, lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Il ne jouait donc pas. Il était sincère… Plus que ça : il avait trouvé le courage d'avancer, lui aussi.

Son corps réagit de manière inconsciente, sans même qu'elle y réfléchisse…

*****

Les secondes s'écoulaient, interminables… Elle ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Elle l'observait seulement. Combien de temps cette torture allait-elle encore durer ?

Et enfin… Un sourire éclaira le visage de Blair. Un sourire qui ne laissait place à aucune forme d'incertitude, un sourire lumineux, tel celui qu'elle lui avait adressé le soir du bal. Il lui rendit le même sourire, heureux, et s'approcha d'elle, savourant chaque millimètre qui le rapprochait d'elle, enfin.

Enfin.

**En … fin. **


End file.
